Question: Suppose that $\sec x+\tan x=\frac{22}7$ and that $\csc x+\cot x=\frac mn,$ where $\frac mn$ is in lowest terms. Find $m+n.$

Use the two trigonometric Pythagorean identities $1 + \tan^2 x = \sec^2 x$ and $1 + \cot^2 x = \csc^2 x$.
If we square the given $\sec x = \frac{22}{7} - \tan x$, we find that
\begin{align*} \sec^2 x &= \left(\frac{22}7\right)^2 - 2\left(\frac{22}7\right)\tan x + \tan^2 x \\ 1 &= \left(\frac{22}7\right)^2 - \frac{44}7 \tan x \end{align*}
This yields $\tan x = \frac{435}{308}$.
Let $y = \frac mn$. Then squaring,
\[\csc^2 x = (y - \cot x)^2 \Longrightarrow 1 = y^2 - 2y\cot x.\]
Substituting $\cot x = \frac{1}{\tan x} = \frac{308}{435}$ yields a quadratic equation: $0 = 435y^2 - 616y - 435 = (15y - 29)(29y + 15)$. It turns out that only the positive root will work, so the value of $y = \frac{29}{15}$ and $m + n = \boxed{44}$.